


The night owl and sparrow

by NeonOwl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, trouble with sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonOwl/pseuds/NeonOwl
Summary: Angela finally has the chance to sleep early. But she was having trouble of doing so. Genji tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First smut fanfic in English. Plz forgive if there's any grammar error... This has been written a long time ago. Thanks for reading it.

        It has been months that they have both slept in the same quarter. Usually Genji will wait for Angela to finish her work then they’ll both go to sleep on Angela’s bed. Tonight, however, Angela has the chance to sleep early. There weren’t many missions recently, so no large portions of paperwork were piling up on their desks.

 

        The lights and computer were off. They took this opportunity to recover some of the uncountable hours of shut eye Angela had missed. But Angela keeps tossing and turning constantly under the covers. She tilts her body to the left. Observing her cyborg boyfriend with his armor off, only wearing a pair of dark blue boxers. She looks at the neon green circles dimly glowing through the sheets, she listens to the whirring sound of machinery and his rhythmic breathing. Feeling jealous to see that he could fall asleep that easily. Turning her body to the right to face her desk and look at the clock on it. _11:55PM. Why can’t I sleep!_ She turns to the left again, and notices that a pair of brown eyes were sharing at her.

 

“Can’t sleep, Angela?” Genji uses his right arm to cushion his head. Using his left hand to gently move the blonde stray locks aside from her forehead. A sigh escaped from Angela’s mouth. “You can’t sleep either?”

“Well, something kept moving. And I’ve received two or three kicks from it.” Angela’s cheeks flushes with embarrassment. Genji lets out a few soft chuckles before kissing her on the forehead and wrapping his arm around her waist.

“ _-sigh-_ Years I never had the chance to sleep this early. And now here I am becoming the bed bug that was bugging you in your sleep.”

“I did not say that.” He puts his hand on her hair and strokes it. Genji pushes away the sheets on him and got off the bed. Stretched a bit then heads to the door.

“Where’re you going?” Said Angela, still lying on the left side of her body, slightly tilting her head to an angle to see him exiting the room. “I’ll be right back in a few minutes.” The door squeaks as he closes it. Angela stretches her entire body on the bed. Lazily tosses her arms across the mattress.

 

 A few minutes later, the ninja returned to the room. The light from the hallway crept in as he opens the door, making the doctor more visible to be seen in the dark quarter. He tries to hold in his smirk that was triggered by the sight of the tired figure. Her right arm hanging on the edge of the bed, the left one covering her eyes with some blonde streaks beneath it, the left leg buckled, and the other one straight. _Poor thing, completely defeated by the afternoon coffee she had today._ He turns on the lamp on the side table next to the bed, lighting the darkness with a warm glow of yellow. Angela sat up at the edge of the bed as her cyborg boyfriend offered her a warm cup of milk in his hands. “Thanks, Genji.” Taking a sip of the milk. Her taste buds detected something sweet in it. She glances at him, then the cup, then back to him again.

 

“Honey?” She tilted her head a bit.

 

“ _Yes, my angel_?” Angela giggled and playfully hit his synthetic bicep. Got teased by the cyborg again. Genji sat next to her. “Not sure if this really works, but I hope it’ll help you sleep better.” There were a few seconds of silence.

 

“Maybe it’s the afternoon coffee that kept me awake.”

 

“Not to mention the two black ones you drank in the morning.” Genji laid his upper body down on the bed. Pillowed his head with his crossed arms.

 

“Well you gave me the second one after I finished my first.”

 

“You could have told me.”

 

“It was a rarity to see you without your visor in public. It’s hard to decline a guy with such a pair of charming eyes and a radiant smile.” Angela took another sip from her cup.

 

“You didn’t look entirely awaken back then. I was afraid that you won’t be able to handle the energetic Tracer that was giving big hugs to everyone this morning.”

 

“And I was afraid that I won’t be able to stay up late to work on the paperwork assigned by Winston. That’s why I had my third cup. Who knew that there weren’t be any today?”

 

“Ah, Angie. Always a hard worker. Despite your effort, even a person who has a lot of knowledge about health care should also watch their own health.” He gently stroked her back with his right hand. “I think that I’m used to stay up ‘till 2:00AM.” Angela stared in her almost empty cup.

 

Genji sat up. Starting to massage her shoulders and neck. Angela let out a sigh of relaxation.” Your body is a bit tense. Let me help you with that.” His expert hands press at every right spot to loosen up the stiff muscles. Her eyelids relaxes and covers up her vision. “Mm... That feels good.” Fearing that the cup might fall from her hands, Genji took it away and placed it on the table.

 

“You know? We haven’t spent much time together lately.” He moves his hands to work on her back. “I apologize. Work had kept me busy.” She let out another sigh of relaxation. “Feeling better yet, my angel?” Her eyes opened, noticing that her bra was unhooked, hanging loosely on her shoulders. “Let me help you to get rid of the extra caffeine.” The smooth, cool synthetic hand had snaked its way underneath her shirt to cup the bottom of Angela's breast. Tenderly squeezing it and catching the pink nub between his rubber texture fingers. She gradually tilts her head higher, his warm breath tickling her neck. She gasps and moans on every squeeze. His other hand found its way to the other one. Genji releases them after every squeeze. Letting them slide down from his palms, feeling them bounce a little bit. "Mm... How long haven't we done it?" Her eyes were almost closed. Moving aside the blonde hair, Genji's gentle lips starts to plant kisses on her shoulder blade, tracing back up to the side of her neck. His thumbs rubbing in a circular motion near her sensitive nipples. “If you can't remember, then it has been too long..." He whispered into her ear.

 

Angela swiftly turns her face to Genji, snatching the soft lips with hers. One hand holding his scarred face, the other one messing his spiky, black hair. The ninja waste no time to place the doctor down on her back. Her legs were lifted to the bed, shorts pulled down and thrown to the ground, smoothly rubbing her inner thighs as he spread them apart. His hands lifted her top and bra, exposing her soft, ample breasts to meet the cold air. Genji places himself on top of the gasping lady, supporting himself with his forearms with Angela in the middle. Their eyes shine as they met, ocean blue to copper brown. They hunger for the passionate love they had postponed a long time ago.

 

“You are so beautiful.”

 

She grabs his shoulders and pulls him in for a needy kiss. Genji’s cybernetic hand held her breast as the other one ran down to rub her clit with her panties in between. Her moans of pleasure broke their kiss, Genji head down to suck at the pink nipple, gently nibbling it with his teeth and teasing it by licking the tip with his warm, soft tongue. Her moans grew longer as the friction was getting to her, Genji could tell as he felt a damp spot was forming on her underwear with his palm.

 

“Ah…Mein gott…Your inner playboy must have been waiting for a long time, hasn’t it?”

 

“You think? You owe him big time.”

 

Angela yelped as Genji rips her panties off, inserting his index and middle finger into her wet slit. He hit all the right spots, making her back arch and gasping for air as a wave of pleasure washes her nerves. The fingers curl up inside and found her sweet spot. She releases an awful big amount of her juice, her body sparking with excitement, fingers gripping the sheets, her moans were no longer modest.

 

His fingers felt her inside walls closing, knowing that she’s close. He withdrew his fingers out. The two digits coated and dripping with her juice. He let his panting lover catch her breath before he places his erected cock onto her wet, welcoming entrance.

 

Genji fully thrusts in her, pulling almost all his length out but then slamming it back in. He grips on to her hips and rocks it with his. The escalating moans of his lover’s voice sounds so beautiful, the sound of his lover’s pleasure and excitement was music to his ears. “Oh…Mein gott! G-Genji! I’m so close… I… I’m gonna cum…” Her nerves have set on fire, heat pooling in her body, washing with pleasure one wave following to another, her mind went blank, unable to think.

 

“Ugh, Angela…” His low growls surfaces as his orgasm was also about to come. His thrusts gotten harder, faster, rougher every time he pushes and pulls. Sharply sucks the air through his gritting teeth.

 

“Oh! Genji!” Angela’s eyes squeezed shut as her climax struck, turning her muscle into jello, indulging in the ecstasy that was burning in her whole body. “Ugh! Angela… Angela…” The tightness in her made Genji’s cock twitch and spilling his hot juices. They both huffed and puffed after the thrilling ride. He thrusts a few more times, then slowly pulls out his cock.

 

Genji gets off of Angela, lying beside her and pulls the sheets to tuck his angel and himself in, not wanting her to get cold. He looks at her face. Her eyes are still closed but now relaxed. She is finally relaxed. Angela cuddles her boyfriend, drifting into sleep. Genji raps his arm around her. Giving her a kiss on her head.

 

“Sweet dreams, my angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Now I can throw myself into the trash can.


End file.
